The Red String
by Mrs. Oikawa
Summary: [Haikyuu x Reader] A girl known as "The Queen." for she is a genius player and The Great King's ex-girlfriend. Until one day, she disappeared after her team won in the national tournament during her second year at Kitagawa Daiichi. The only people who knew where she is, is her twin brother and her some volleyball friends. Will she come back in action?
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Before we proceed, kindly take note of the following:  
Reader-chan's height will be around 160-164. I assumed this will be your height. It means that her height is the same as Hinata's. Your twin brother's name is Seijuro (yup, I'm avid fan of Seijuro Akashi of KNB.). You are a first year and Seijuro was second year. Why? I'll explain that later on the story. Another thing is, english is not my mother tongue so please bear with my grammar. If you see some grammatical mistakes, kindly report it to me so that I can changed it. Thank you.

* * *

"—This year, she should've graduated from middle school, isn't?" A boy with a buzzcut hair and the libero of Aoba Johsai, Watari Shinji said. The Aoba Johsai team finally had a break after the rough practice.

"Yeah. But, the enrollment in every school is now closed and inter-high is finished." Shigeru Yahaba replied after he finished drank the water in his water bottle. Someone who is sitting on the floor not so far from them is listening intently in the conversation of the two second years. "So there's no way she can enroll now. Unless, she'll transfer."

"Is she really serious about not playing volleyball anymore? Her talent will go to waste."

"I think so. Such a bummer."

Kindaichi who seems listening to their conversation, walked up to them but because of his loud voice everyone turned their head."Who are you talking about Watari-san? Yahaba-san?"

"Oh. You know, the girl that they called 'The Queen.'"

Unknown to the others, the ace setter of Aoba Johsai stiffen his back when he heard Yahaba mentioned the 'The Queen'. Well except for his bestfriend who stares intently at him. "The Queen? Oh! She's from Kitagawa Daiichi's girls volleyball club, right? right? As far as I remember, our coaches said back then she is Kageyama's girl-version!" Kindachi looked at Kunimi.

He nodded at his fellow first year member, "Yeah. Except, she's not a dictator like Kageyama."

"You know her? So, do you hear any words or news from her?" Hanamaki walked up beside Kindaichi and put his arm around his shoulder. Kindaichi shaked his head and sighed. "She supposed to be in your year, you know? I mean, rumors said she stopped coming to school during her second year in middle school. And the fact that she's from Kitagawa Daiichi. You should've news from her."

"I know. But really, I don't know anything about her after she suddenly disappeared right after her team won at the national." He sighed again. He then, remembered the last time he saw that girl in their school's rooftop. "The last time I saw her she looked so… sad."

"I wonder what happened to her? I can't fight her unless it is a mixed volleyball but I hope she'll be back in action." Yahaba said but a thought crosses in his mind. "-And I hope she transferred here." Yahaba said with a grin in his face.

"So, you can stalk her? No way dude." Hanamaki interrupted. They all laughed except Oikawa who's constantly clicking his tongue, Iwaizumi who's scowling at Oikawa because of his behavior and lastly, the boy who's sitting on the floor.

While they continue exchanging jokes, The boy sighed and got up. He walked where the portable ball basket is. He picked up a ball and throw it at Yahaba who caught it in the air. "Don't worry. She'll not going to enroll here." His hair covered his eyes. The gym suddenly filled with anxious because of what the [hair color] haired boy declared. He clicked his tongue and he coldly glared at Yahaba. "—nor you'll end up stalking her."

"H-How can you be so sure, Seijuro-senpai?" Kindaichi managed to find his voice but he still overwhelmed of what the boy said.

He glared at the brunette setter across them who stiffen his back. "Because there's an asshole who broke her."

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What with that scowling face, Ms [Nickname]-chan?" You rolled your eyes at the annoying owl in front of you. You sighed and take a sip of your [favorite flavor] milkshake. You invited Kuroo and Bokuto who apparently invited Akaashi (Damn that owl! Why he needs to bring your crush? Yet, thankfully, Akaashi-san has something need to do) to meet at your so-called hideout, and that hideout is just an old gymnasium besides at your auntie's house where you lived.

"Are you annoying me, Kota-cchi?" He laughed then he ruffles your hair. You hate when someone ruffles your hair because it's like they're treating you like a child. You softly slapped his hand and glared at him. "Don't ruffles my hair!"

He laughed, how he easily managed to annoy you. After all, he is one of your childhood friend besides Kuroo. Kuroo rolled his eyes at Bokuto. He then speak to you. "You're coming back to Miyagi, tomorrow right?"

Bokuto stopped laughing and looked at you puzzledly. "What is he talking about, [Nickname]-chan?"

You ignored the owl and looked at Kuroo. You began to think if your tongue happened to slipped infront of him. "How did you know?"

Kuroo placed his right hand in his chest and saying, "Because I'm a prophet."

"Shut up." He laughed. You sighed. "Yes, I am. Apparently, last two days ago Sei-chan said that he managed to found an apartment for two."

They both mouthed an 'o'. Kuroo looked at you with a worried face. "Will you be okay then? I mean, with what happened at your middle school. I think, it's really the best if you stay here-"

You give your milkshake at Bokuto and stand up while picking up the volleyball ball besides you. The two watched you as you go to the edge of the court. You put the ball in your forehead while closing your eyes and inhales deeply. You stared intently at the opposite court then you toss the ball into the air. 'Ah. That is a nice toss.' the three of you thought. You run as you goes into your attack approach. You jumped with all of your might and spike the ball. It landed so beautifully and accurately in the opposite side of the court.

"No wonder the Japan U-19 is looking for you." Kuroo praised you.

"Gwah! I can serve like that too! With more power! I won't lose to you [nickname]-chan!"

"Heck yeah. Bet, [nickname]-chan can pulverize your ass, you owl." You chuckled as you watched the two exchanging insults. You get your bag and the milkshake from Bokuto. You almost exited when the two boys noticed you're about to leave and saying how mean you are to leave them.

It's your turned to laughed at them because you managed to revenge yourself from their jokes earlier. You exhaled deeply to stop you from laughing and looked at them with a geniune smile in your face,

"The next time, we will see each other... _It will be at the court."_


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Miyagi

Upon arriving in the apartment, you immediately slouched in couch. "I'm hungry. Sei-chan, can you cook-"

"NO." Seijuro immediately replied after he put [first name]'s baggage inside their apartment. You just arrived an hour ago from the Miyagi station where Seijuro waited for how many hours to fetched you and drove you both home. You scoffed at your twin's replied. You're about to complained when he suddenly speak again, "And don't even start to argue with me on how you tired you were, when in fact I just came from practice when I fetched you!"

"But I-I don't know how to cook." You pouted. Seijuro growl in frustration thinking from this day on, he'll take care a baby in a body of a lady. How come every prominent school wants this baby when she doesn't know anything besides studies and volleyball? "I'm sorry."

He sighed and sit beside you. You hugged him and lean on his shoulder. "I was thinking, should I bring you back in Tokyo? I don't like taking care of babies you know?" You glared up at your twin who was smirking. He started stroking your hair, "but I'll probably miss you again. So I rather have you besides me than to separates with you again."

You only have each other since your parents died 9 years ago. You've been separate for each other all those years since your relatives can't support the both of you that's why they've decided to split the both of you. One in the mother's side, the other one in the father's side. They still have connections though. Yet, both of you aren't satisfied with that. Seijuro was working part-time in his uncle's business. While you, pursued your academics so that you can earn scholarship and allowance, so that you both can buy an apartment and those hard works are pay off as you both snuggle in each other arms.

You released your twin brother and looked at him with disgust. "Sei-chan is being so cheesy. Gross." You earned another smacked in your head as he got off from the coach and continue pulling your baggage to the bedroom (Yep. You both shared a bedroom). "Ow! Sei-chan!"

"Serves right to someone who ruined the moment!" He shouted from the bedroom.

"But it isn't like you, you know? It's really gross!" You picked up the landline and order at Mcdonald's for your and Seijuro's dinner. After you ordered, Seijuro looked at you like he was about to eat you. "What?! I just ordered-"

"You should know, that we need to be conservative when in comes to money. You just lose your scholarship at Nekoma High when you transferred here." He sighed.

"Is that even a problem? You got me, Sei-chan." He furrow his brow as he cannot comprehend what you're thinking. You stand up and goes to the frame where your team in Kitagawa Daiichi finally won at the national tournament. You felt a pain in your heart and it really rubs you so deeply as you reminisce the past. You inhaled deeply and turned around with a serious face,

"I'm going to Karasuno and play volleyball again, Seijuro."

* * *

"I'm [Lastname] [Firstname]. I transferred here from Nekoma High. Please take care of me." You bowed and smiled slightly as you look around. Thinking that someone might recognized you or you'll might recognized someone who may help you in getting accustom in this school. Sadly, there's none.

"You may sit beside that ginger-haired boy. Oh! Might as well smacked his head so that he'll wake up." The class laughed as you nodded to the teacher. You take a sit beside him while taking a look at his sleeping form. 'Gahd. Why I need to take care a little baby in my first day?' You thought. _Hah! Looks who's talking._ You hear your twin speaking in your head. You mentally facepalm yourself thinking that your twin brother is getting on to you.

* * *

"Achoo!" Seijuro sneezed in his middle of serving. The Aoba Johsai team laughed as they watched the ball smacked Seijuro's head. _Damn cold._ He thought.

* * *

"Oi. Get up ginger-haired-" You paused when you saw the ginger haired boy's face when he turn around to face you. You have a thing to cute things that's why you're struggling right now not to harass the boy who's now wiping his sleepy eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I-I [Lastname] [Firstname]. I just transferred here from Nekoma-" You almost jumped in your seat when he suddenly grabbed your arms.

"Ohh! Nekoma! Do you know someone named Kenma Kozume?!" He excitedly asked. _Kenma Kozume? Ohh, Kuroo's another childhood friend. Wait, how did he know Kenma? Is he-_

"Quiet! You two!" The teacher roared. You both mouthed 'sorry' to the teacher as you fixed yourselves.

You lean closer to him and whisper, "You're Hinata Shouyo, right?" He quickly turned around, making his nose brushing yours. Yet, he didn't noticed how you invading his personal space nor your flushing face.

"Yeah. So, you know Kenma?" He whispered back but the excitement in his voice never faltered. You nodded and smiled at him. His face flushed as you going back to your sit and listened to your teacher.

As the class ended, you hurriedly put back your things in your bag, since you can't wait to play volleyball again. You almost exited the classroom when Hinata called you. You turned around to face him as he walked up to you. "[Lastname]-san, can we walk together?"

"Sure. I won't mind." You smiled and walked out the classroom while he followed you. "So, how do you know Kenma-kun?"

"He's my friend." You suddenly stopped walking when you feel someone pulling your blouse. You looked at the certain ginger haired who's eyes is glistening. "Why?"

"Friend? So did you watched our practice match against Nekoma? Are you a volleyball player, too? How long do you play volleyball? What is your position?" You tilted your head unable to understand what he said because he's so talking way to fast. He noticed your confused face. You watched him as he felt embarrassed because he's getting excited over volleyball. _Ahh. Another volleyball idiot._

As you glanced at your watch, you suddenly remember that you have something need to do. ".Holy sh- I'm getting late!" You start to run, catching Hinata off guard but he still manages to follows you. "Wait! [Lastname]-san!"

* * *

"W-Why? Why is this happening!" You slowly kneeling as you read again the paper that was posted at the door of Karasuno's gymnasium #2 .

 _"Karasuno's Girls Volleyball Team is not accepting new members from now on! Due to the members reaching it's maximum quota. Please come back next year!"_

"[Lastname]-san?" You glanced at the boy behind you. You stand up as you wiping the tears forming in your eyes. You're about to say nothing and let's go home but he saw the paper posting at the door of gymnasium. "That's too-"

"I know." You sighed. "Let's go home. Oh, you have a practice right? I think, I'm gonna go home first, good luck with your practice!" You faked your smile. You almost pass Hinata when he suddenly grabbed your wrist and you both started to walk.

"H-Hey! Where are we going? Let me go, Hinata-san." You struggling to remove his hand but he held your wrist too tightly. He quickly glanced at you but he turned his face again in the front. "You want to play volleyball right? Our team will surely accepts you."


	3. Chapter 2: Karasuno's Boys Volleyball

Author's Note:  
This chapter is just a repetition of Haikyuu Season 2 Episode 1 and 2 with a slight of change because reader-chan is here. That's why I think you might find this one boring. I didn't revise some of the scene from Haikyuu because it's really funny. I'm actually laughing while writing this one. Hahaha. By the way, I know it's late to announce but this story is based on the anime's plot. Hope you'll enjoy!  
-

"Hinata dumbass! Why are you so late?!" A certain raven-haired boy didn't noticed your presence (and you didn't also saw his face because his walking too fast) as he approached and tackled Hinata infront of you whom the latter release your wrist and fight the raven-haired back.

"O-Oi! Don't fight! Dai-san will get mad!" Then a bald guy entered the scene to stop the two boys infront of you. 'What am I? A ghost?' You thought, rolling your eyes.

"I'm not late! You're just early! And I can explain, Bakageyama!" As soon as Hinata said the name of the raven-haired boy, it made you sweat. Your heart beats fast as your mentality starts to panic. Why? For all the people in the world, someone from Kitagawa Daiichi is here? No no. It can't be right? That Kageyama person must not be-

"[Lastname]-san?" You stopped breathing when the reality slaps you so hard. The raven-haired boy looked at you with the same as expression as yours except you wanted to escape while him, he's so excited to see you.

"T-Tobio."

"What are you doing here? When did you-?" You stepped back and making a run for it when you didn't notice you're at the edge of the doorway, making you fall to the ground but you didn't feel any pain because a broad chest catches you. You turned your head to the person who caught you.

You quickly got up and fixed yourself. You slightly bow to the blonde guy who caught you. "Thank you for catching-"

"I didn't intend to catch you. You're lucky enough that I'm here. It will be funny though, seeing you falling and crying because of pain." He smirked and walked inside. A green-haired boy running and seems following that 'bastard' blonde guy. He shouts "Tsukki! Wait!"

You sighed. What a happy-go-lucky team. You almost forgot the raven-haired boy and was about to calmed yourself down when he walked up besides you and grabbed your wrist. Again, you hold your breath. "Why are you here?"

"I.. I-I..."

"[Lastname]-san wants to join our team!" Hinata shouts making you both turned around at the oddball.

"Eh? But, she's a girl right? or she's a trans-gender?" The bald guy cut into the conversation. This makes you twitched your eyebrow and you passed Kageyama and shouts, "I AM a girl, dumbass!"

"S-Sorry!" He bowed down. You quickly pick yourself backed up as you chuckled in bald guy's behavior. You inhaled deeply remembering your ex co-junior schoolmate in your back. You turned around to face him. "I'm back Kageyama Tobi-chan." You smirked. Knowing everything that happened, you can't hide run from him anymore. Since, this genius is as persistent and as stubborn like you.

His turned to chuckled and smirked back at you. "Welcome back, [Lastname] [Firstname]-san."

* * *

"Dumbass! She can't and never will be join our team! She's a girl, you know? Hinata dumbass!" Kageyama roared.

"I'm just helping her, Bakageyama! She almost cried when she saw the poster that our girls volleyball team posted!" Hinata replied. You laughed at the two guys bickering in the middle of their break. 'Ohh.. Seems Tobi-chan finally find a partner that can match his fast toss.' You thought while remembering Kageyama's plays during your junior year and the practice match they held earlier. You sighed again, thinking that there's no way you can play volleyball, this year. You really wanted to go home right now and cry this frustration that's building inside you but Hinata insisted that you should wait the coach for he might help you in your current situation. But, you knew to yourself that it is really impossible to get you on the team. It will just gives you a false hope.

"Gender is really sucks." you muttered to yourself.

Kageyama watches you as you repeatedly sighing and muttering to yourself. He has so many questions inside his head but he didn't want to pry because if it's you, he knew you really hate when someone prying over your problem. He clicked his tongue knowing even though you're back, you're sitting a few miles from him, and no one knows that you're here (well except your twin brother), he can't still reach you.

"Oh yeah, how did you know her, Kageyama?" Tanaka asked as he putting his own tumbler in the bench.

"She's my umm..." Kageyama is stumbling in his own words thinking if it's okay with you to tell them that you're from Kitagawa Daiichi. That they might recognized you.

"She's what Yamayama-kun? She's your girlfriend?" Hinata teases.

"Dumbass! Of course not! We both attended Kitagawa Daiichi!" Karasuno and even him surprised at his words. He mentally slapped himself for slipping his tongue. The gym began to quiet making Kageyama panicked that they might finally realized who you are. Sugawara was about to speak when Coach Ukai arrived. Kageyama silent thanking him for arriving in a best time but, that thought vanishes as he saw Hinata quickly ran up to you and dragged you in front of the coach making him wants to bury down Hinata **forever.**

"Coach! This is [Lastname]-san." Hinata said as he pushes you forward. You bowed slightly at the blonde-haired guy infront of you.

"What can I do for you, [Lastname]" You're about to speak when Hinata cut you. "She wants to be a part of our team!"

"Hinata, you do know that's it is against the rule to let a girl join a boys volleyball team excepts when she is a coach or a manager." 'Dai-san' whom you assumed the captain of the team said matter-of-factly.

"B-but Daichi-san she really wants to play volleyball! And.." You stepped back because of his eyes as cold as ice is looking at you. You feel intimidated but the bloodthirsty beast inside of you began to awake. _A monster inside a small body._

"Just by looking at her, I know she's good."

"I'm not-"

"No is a no, Hinata. Good or not, if she really wants to play volleyball then she should wait till next year." Coach Ukai said. You lowered your gaze to the ground and bite your lips. "Unless if she's genius player then she can join Japan U-19 Girls Volleyball Team." Coach Ukai left you dumbfounded. No you can't. Being in Japan U-19 is the same as leaving your twin brother again. You can't afford that. Never. You turned around about to speak when Coach Ukai also turned around to face you, and smirked. This time, you knew that he knew who you are. "Or maybe if she really can't wait, then I'll be happy to accept her as an assistant coach."

You glared at him. There's no way... NO WAY you'll coach a team. First, you don't have experience. Second, you ARE a player. Never in a million years you dream to become a coach. Third, you want to play again. Not only because this is what you really want but because for an extra income and scholarship. But, you can't wait till next year. It will be too much of a burden for your twin brother and you will never join Japan U-19. Never.

You didn't realized that they are back to practice as you stressing yourself thinking if there's another way out to achieve everything. You come back to your senses when you heard the gym's door in your back suddenly open revealing your teacher Takeda. He stumbled upon the entrance making him fall, face first. Everyone stopped doing their errands and they gathered around at the fallen teacher. "Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Take-chan?" The bald guy named Tanaka (you just heard his name, when Hinata's speaking at him earlier) said as he approached the teacher.

"A-are you okay?" Coach Ukai asked. Takeda-sensei ignored their questions as he getting up. 'Crap! His nose is bleeding!' You thought.

"We are going, right?"

"Where?" Hinata asked as he blinked few times.

"Your nose is bleeding!" Kageyama shouts. You get your bag and pull a 5 ply of tissue paper and you give it to your teacher. He wipes his nose and fixed his glasses. He then show a piece of paper to the team. "T-Tokyo!" The team gasped including you.

"Tokyo?" Hinata repeated, unable to sink the word in his mind. Takeda-sensei nodded. This time he repeated again with an excitement in his voice. He turned around to look at you. You stiffen at the gazed of the team. "W-What?"

Hinata looked again at the teacher. "Y-You mean... Nekoma?!" Your cheeks flushed as you heard your former school. ' _Kuroo.. Kenma.'_ You thought.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kenma sneezed and because of that he dropped his phone but Kuroo caught it.

"Gross!" Yamamoto said as he gazed at their setter.

"Tissue! Tissue!" Yaku gave Kenma a tissue so that he can wipe his nose.

* * *

"A practice match?" Kageyama's turned to asked. You got up when you noticed your teacher's nose has stopped bleeding. You go to the side because you didn't want to interfere their meeting.

"Yeah. But it won't just be Nekoma this time." Hinata and Kageyama mouthed an 'o' while you twitched your eyebrow after hearing Takeda-sensei's sentence. 'Oh! I absolutely know what he's talking.' You thought reminiscing the past. "The Fukurodani Academy Group. It's a group of schools from Kanto region that includes Nekoma. Apparently, they hold practice matches all the time. This time, because of Coach Nekomata, Karasuno will also be able to participate in their practice matches."

"Woah!" Tanaka and a guy few inches shorter than you shouts.

"Groups like that are created through relationships built up over years, so it's not easy to get in without connections. We've got to make sure to thank Coach Nekomata, and Sensei, too, who I'm sure keep persistently asking him." Coach Ukai claimed.

"N-No! It's nothing really! Your name helped a lot, Coach Ukai-" Takeda-sensei didn't finished his sentence when the team suddenly bow and thanked him. _What a good team except some of them are simpleton._ He smiled at them. "Over the years, we've lost our connections with the other schools in the prefecture that we were once close with." The team straightened up their backs while listening to the teacher. "There are many schools where the coaches that were once close to former Coach Ukai are now gone. We shouldn't miss this chance!"

"Yeah!" The team roared. While they are busy reminiscing the moment when they fought Nekoma, you started to think if being an assistant coach would give you an advantage since from what Takeda-sensei said they'll probably going to meet Kuroo, Bukuto and.. a-and. Akaashi. You blushed thinking you're going to see your crush again.

You're back to your senses when the team roared again. "We'll go!" The teacher smiled at them but he suddenly remembered that he have staff meeting he needs to attend. He leave after he said that he's leaving the rest to Coach Ukai.

"Come on. Hurry up. We're going home!" After a long practice, Coach Ukai finally declared that the today's practice is finished. They started to cleaned up the gym. You wait for Hinata to finished before you two walked home. Much to your surprise, Kageyama didn't asked anything after he welcomed you back. Maybe, his mind still unable to comprehend that you're here? or maybe he's feeling awkward towards you? Whatever his reason is, you didn't have much time for that since you need to solve your own problem first.

* * *

"-As for our series of away games in Tokyo, for the time being, it's planned for next month." You sit beside their manager named Shimizu Kiyoko as they all listened to what Takeda-sensei's saying. Few weeks later, since you transferred here at Karasuno. You always hang out with Hinata of course, since he's the only one you knew from the class, because of that you've gotten acquaintance to the members of volleyball team. You glanced at the paper inside your bag for the nth time thinking if it's worth the hassle. You sighed. Your thoughts was cut when you heard Takeda-sensei emphasizing the 'however'. You looked at him, hoping if he was about to say something important.

"As you are aware, you have final exams starting next month, right... right?" When you heard that, it's like your soul suddenly leaves your body. It's not like you hate studying or something but you are the type of person that can't do anything at the same time. So, to play volleyball you must give up your studies and vice versa. Including you... Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya turned their heads away from the teacher.

"So, I think you know what I'm talking about, but if you failed any subjects, supplementary classes will be held that weekend." The five volleyball idiots including you starting to panic. "Which means you won't be able to go to away games."

"Waaaaah!" Tanaka and Nishinoya physically running away from their problem. Daichi commanded Ennoshita to stop them and the latter did so. While, Hinata is asking what counts as a failing grade and Sugawara countered him. But... in the midst of chaos there's you and Kageyama sucked out their soul from their body. "Kageyama and [Lastname] isn't breathing!" Yamaguchi panicked.

"M-maybe if we beg vice principal..." Hinata suggested.

"Why don't you try really hard and not fail the exam?" Tsukishima teases. You mentally woke yourself up because this isn't the time to be left dumbfounded but hearing Takeda-sensei's words that taking supplementary classes is a top priorty makes you unable to move. You hear Hinata begging to Coach Ukai to teach him but he admittedly saying "Hinata, I don't want to bring this up but... do I look someone who got good grades?" You tried to stop yourself from laughing too hard by biting your lips but it didn't help when Tanaka and Nishinoya makes a bodhisattva faces.

"H-Hey! Stop making bodhisattva faces, you two!" Sugawara roared. You laughed so hard that it makes your stomach aches about the scenarios happening around you. Then, everyone started to panic.

"Hahaha! I hear the sound of anguish." Tsukishima commented.

"Tsukishima! You bastard! Stop saying that." Even though you said that, it really didn't help to stop you from laughing.

"Is this a time you really need to laughed so hard? You have a problem with your grades too, right?" You stopped laughing when you heard the smartass guy 'whom you wanted to bury down because he has this annoying smirk all over his face' talked. "Shut up, Tsukiyucky."

"Tsukiyucky?" He twitched his eyebrow upon hearing the nickname you gave at him.

"Quiet!" The captain roared. You all began to quiet. "We still have time before the finals. There's no way Karasuno could bring out the best of us without these idiots! Not a chance!"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." Tanaka commented. Then Daichi makes a scary face saying they're all going to Tokyo. Upon hearing Tokyo, your thought was back at the paper inside your bag. You get it and look at it. As you walked up to the coach, your mind wonders, what reason that pushes you to do this. Maybe because you want to fight your own twin brother even if it's just in team's strategy or maybe you want to see your childhood friends again. Maybe to buy you some time so that it won't be a boring and unproductive year. Well, whatever the reason is, as long as it is about volleyball... You'll be glad to do anything whatever position you're in.

You inhaled deeply as you gave the paper to your coach. "I'm applying to be Karasuno's Boys Volleyball team's assistant coach."


End file.
